


Twisted Hearts

by Shayclov



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), NRC, Night Raven College (Twisted-Wonderland), Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), Other, Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), Savanaclaw (Twisted-Wonderland), Scarabia (Twisted-Wonderland)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayclov/pseuds/Shayclov
Summary: ‘This feels…familiar…’ he thought as he felt himself drifting into an endless abyss, he opened his eyes as he finally felt the ground; he slowly got up as nothingness surrounds him. and then. Sora heard a voice.“Ah…my dearly beloved"
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	1. chapter 1

_‘This feels…familiar…’_ he thought as he felt himself drifting into an endless abyss, he opened his eyes as he finally felt the ground; he slowly got up as nothingness surrounds him.

**_“Ah…my dearly beloved”_ **

Sora looks around, searching for the voice. Yet found no one. _‘Another dream?’_ he says out loud and starts to walk on the darkness, this feels familiar for Sora but at the same time, it’s also unfamiliar to him.

**_“A lovely and noble flower of evil”_ **

**_“Truly, you are the most beautiful of them all”_ **

Sora starts to walk into the darkness to hopefully find something, _anything._ Soon, he hears horses carrying a carriage, he looks around and sees something in the distance coming his way, he starts to run towards it. As he was getting close, all the sudden heartless start to appear between him and what he can see is a carriage.

**_“Mirror, mirror on the wall...”_ **

**_“Who is the most...”_ **

Sora did not listen to the voice as the heartless start to get near him; he summons his key blade, the kingdom key, and starts to fight off the heartless. Striking and slashing the heartless while dodging the heartless from coming at him.

After finishing off the heartless, he noticed something one on the ground at the last heartless he has defeated, hi pick it up in curious, it looks like a pen with a chain that looks like it could be attached to his keyblade, curious, he attaches the chain to his keyblade, the keyblade glows and disappear which made Sora surprised. He tries to summon it his keyblade but nothing happens, which confused Sora, and before he can think about it. The carriage finally arrives in front of him.

A black carriage carrying an ornate circular mirror with glass a deep emerald color, and skeletal horses at the front skeletal horse, it nearly looks like it’s a carriage that goes to a funeral. Sora disperses his keyblade and looks at the carriage warily as its doors open; he looks inside to sees nobody in it, only a mirror. Cautiously, he steps into the carriage.

**_“Those who are guided by the dark mirror”_ **

**_“As long as your heart desires,_** **_take the hand that appears in the mirror”_**

As soon as the voice says it, he noticed a strange eerie light coming from the mirror the carriage had, and a hand appeared before him from the mirror. Sora stares at the hand, he could hear his heart beating fast. He slowly takes it.

**_“For me. For them. For you. We are all running out of time! No matter what, never let go of my hand.”_ **

All of the sudden, the hand-pulled him through the mirror. He starts to lose consciousness, and darkness takes over his vision.

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

Sora could hear something banging on something else, he opens his eyes to see that he is somewhere dark, he outstretches one of his arms, only to be met with a wood surface, he starts to feel around and realized, that he is in a box.

He then hears a voice on the other side “Crap, people are coming... Gotta get a uniform while… _grrrr!_ The lid is too heavy!” followed by a rattle from the outside, he goes to knock on the wood.

“Hey, is someone there? Can you get me out?” he attempts to yell, but it seems that the box is too thick, that it can’t be heard from the inside. He thought about using his key blade but, the keyblade would be too big in the tight space that he is in.

“ _Grrr._.It’s no use, time for my secret technique!” Sora then felt the box heating up, he leans to the surface of the box and then it starts to open, making Sora fall off

“Whoaaa!”

“ _Ffggnnnaaaa!?_ ”  
  


Sora falls to the ground, he groans and looks up to see a grey-furred animal that looks like either a cat or a raccoon, but the creature has blue flames coming out of his ears, it sort of reminds him of Hades from the underworld.

He seems surprised seeing Sora wide awake “Why are you awake? You’re supposed to be asleep!” the cat…raccoon? Creature says.

“A cat?” he wonders out loud, the cat thing? Looks annoyed “Who are you calling a cat! I am the great Lord Grim, y’know!? Treat me with respect, you pitiful human!” Sora tilted his head in confusion as Grim got on all fours “Enough chit-chat! Gimme those clothes! Or else I’ll roast you!”

Sora looks at his clothes, surprised to see that he is not in his regular attire, but in a black robe with gold and purples trim and pattern “Where did I get this?” he checks out his clothes.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me! _Fgggnnnnaaaa!_ ” Grim starts to run at Sora, and jumps to pounce on Sora, but Sora side steps, making Grim jump into the casket behind Sora.

“ _Gyahh!_ ” The demon-cat-raccoon exclaimed when it face-planted to the cushioned casket.

“Sorry” Sora says, but then he starts running away from the room, as he runs, he looks around over where he is _‘am I in another world, that means I can find a way back to Destiny Island’_ he thought as he runs through the rather gloomy hallway.

He soon finds himself in a library, where he sees some books are flying “Where am I?” he wonders and soon see a fireball head to his way, but he dodges last second and looks to see that the cat-raccoon animal headed to him.

“Hehehe…you think you can get away from me, you dumb human” Sora looks at Grim and frowns “You again, the cat-raccoon?” he still has no idea what Grim is as he stomps in frustration “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not a cat or a raccoon, I’m the great and powerful Grim, now gimme those clothes”

“I’m not gonna give it to you, and you're being rude” Sora says, crossing his arms while narrowing his eyes at Grim as the cat smirks “Then it’s time for me to roast you,” the blue flames on his ears begin to grow.

He inhaled and aimed his fire at Sora, but he quickly dodges it and gets into a battle stance but have not summoned his keyblade yet.

“Stop it, you’re gonna burn the place down” he says, but Grim smirks “Then give me your clothes now” he got on all four and jump to pouch Sora again.

And then out of nowhere, there was a sound of a cracked whip. “Eh?! That hurts! What’s this cord?!” Grim cried out, trying to break free from the restraint.

“It’s not a mere cord! It’s the whip of love!” A voice corrected Grim from the shadows. Sora eases his posture and looks behind him to see a silhouette figure that came closer to them.

Sora can see the man up close. He was wearing a top hat that had a little mirror on it; he is also wearing a suit and a cape, on his side has three mirrors and chains of keys, half of the man’s face is covered behind the black mask, but Sora could see the glowing yellow eyes beneath the mask. 

“Aah, I finally found you! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He sighed, disappointment written across his face. Sora looks at the man in confusion “Umm…I’m sorry?”

The man sighs and crosses his arm, still holding firm to the ‘whip of love’ and look at Grim “Also, having a familiar that you haven’t tamed is against the school rules!” this made Sora and Grim look at each other “He is not-“

“I’m nobodies’ familiar!” Grim looks at the headmaster while continue to struggle “Let me go!”

The man brushes off Grim’s comment “Yes, yes, every rebellious familiar always says that.” He raised his hand which has a golden claw on each finger, he made a zipping gesture “Now, please be quiet and let us have a converse in peace.”

 _“hhmmpp_ ” Grim’s mouth magically zipped as the man turns to Sora, who just looks confused “However, it is unheard of for a student to be able to open their door by themselves” he looks at Sora with a small frown. “Hold on, I was in there until he opened it by force” Sora says, explaining himself “I see, so the familiar is to blame” The man looks at Grim “Well then, If you brought him here, then it is your responsibility to look after him.”

Sora and Grim look at each other again “But he's not-“

“Ah that’s right. Come, come now the entrance ceremony started long ago! Let us not be later than we already are!” the man says cutting Sora off and ushers the boy leaving the library carrying the still tied up Grim who continues to struggle.

Sora is very confused, where is he? Why is he here? And why did is his outfit change? The last thing he remembers is that he was fighting Yozora in some sort of tower, and then, after defeating Yozora, he finds himself back at final world, but after that it all went blank. He looks to the man in front of him.

“uhh, sir?” Sora called out earning the man’s attention “Where are we exactly?”

The man stops and looks at Sora in surprise “What’s this? Are you still dazed?” he placed a golden claw on his chin. “It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented; that is a common side effect; let me give you a brief explanation as we make our way to the ceremony, for I am so gracious!”

Sora tilted his head in confusion as the headmaster continued,

“This is Night Raven College!” he motioned to the school around them. “Magicians that are blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland.” He turned back to Sora. “And I’m the headmaster, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley.” He turned back and continued the way to the ceremony. “Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school, chosen ones use the gate and are summoned here from around the world…an Ebony carriage carrying a gate should have gone to meet you as well.”

Now that he mentions it, Sora did remember about something about a carriage in his dream. _‘Or maybe…it wasn’t a dream’_ he thought as the Headmaster ushered Sora again; “Come now, we have an entrance ceremony to get to.”

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

“—Now then, are the entrance ceremonies and dorm sorting finished?” Riddle says looking at the last first year that has been sorted to a dorm. He stood among the other dorm Perfects as the first years got sorted to their dorm. They’ve already made their introduction of themselves and their dorm.

Riddle looked at Azul who nod and lower the papers that the headmaster is holding “yes, I believe so”

Riddle nods and looks at the new Heartslabyul dorm student “Listen up, new students. I make the rules in Heartlabyul. Anyone who breaks them will lose their heads—do keep that in mind.” He said sternly.

Leona, the Savanaclaw Perfect yawned. “This boring ceremony is finally done.” He placed a hand on his hip as he looked at the first-years. “Let’s get back to the dorm. Savanaclaw, follow me” he said.

“To all the new students, I would like to congratulate you on your enrollment here! I hope each and every one of you're able to live a fulfilling school life!” Azul says as he took a step forward. He might seem smiling. He folded his arms over his chest. “As the dorm leader of Octavinelle, I will support you as best as I can!”

Vil, the dorm Perfect of Pomefiore look at the others “By the way, where’s the Headmaster? He flew off in the middle of the ceremony”

Azul was about to answer but got cut off by Idia, the Perfect of Ignihyde, he speaks through his floating tablet _“He abandoned his duties…”_

Kalim, the Perfect of Scarabia dorm looks curious “maybe he had a stomachache and has to go to the bathroom?” He suggested. But as soon as he says that, the door burst open, revealing the Headmaster.

“Not at all,” the Headmaster says, followed by a student that the dorm Perfects see has a very spiky brown hair. “Oh, he’s here” Riddle says and looks at the boy. The headmaster made his way to the mirror with the boy who looks around the room in curiosity.

“I can’t believe you all, we are missing one new student so I went to find him” the Headmaster says as Sora looks at him _‘wait, student? I’m in a school?’_ he thought as the Headmaster turned to him.

“Now, you’re the only one who we have yet to assign to the dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon, step in front of the dark mirror” he says gesturing the mirror which holds a tight grip to Grim who still trying to break free from the ‘lash of love.’

“ _Hhmmmpp”_ Grim muffled as Sora took a step towards the mirror that has a face.

“State thy name” the dark mirror says.

“my name is Sora” he replies, “Sora…the shape of thy soul is…” the mirror says before going silent for a moment until it finally says:

“I do not know”

“Come again?” The Headmaster says, looking surprised

“Forsooth, I feel a strong wavelength of magic power from thee. The magic that is both ancient but not. The magic that does has been forgotten and no longer exists from this world. Howbeit, thou art’s soul is not eligible for any dormitory.” The dark mirror explained.

Sora could hear many students whispering and muttering about him as The Headmaster looked at the mirror in disbelief “magic that does not exist within this world? How could this possibly have happened?” he wondered; this gave Grim a chance to finally be freed by the lash.

“Then I’ll take their place, I’m even more powerful than some ancient magic, check this out” Grim start to prepare his fire magic “Everyone get down!” Riddle says as Grim start to set things on fire. The fire even hit Kalim’s butt “AH, HOT, HOT, MY BUTT IS ON FIRE” he screams, tries to put the fire out.

Sora quickly make his moves, he uses his hand to use to cast _Watera_ on Kalim and onto the fire to put it out before turning to Grim, “hey stop that!” he says as he uses _Stopra_ on Grim, making the raccoon-cat freeze with a time on his head for around 10 seconds counting down, “he’s frozen in time...” one of the students says, looking amazed.

“only for a few seconds, hurry!” Sora says as Riddle took out his magic pen “ ** _off with your head”_** he raised his magic pen and placed a heart-shaped collar on Grim as the timer reach zero.

“— _fgnah Gaaah!_ What’s this?!” Grim tries to take the collar off, but to no avail.

“Rules number 23 of the Queen of Hearts: You must not bring cats into areas of festivities.” Riddle huffed and crossed his arms looking at Grim. “As you are a cat, trespassing here is a serious rule violation. We will have you leave immediately.”

“I’m not a cat! A cat can’t burn things like-” Sora is getting ready his water spell but pauses seeing Grim fail to start his fire spell. “W—What?! My fire… it won’t work!!”

Riddle just smirk as he put his magic pen away “Until I remove that collar, you won’t be able to use your magic. It will get removed once you’re thrown out of the school.”

“wow, as wonderful as ever, all magic was sealed by your unique magic, Riddle” Azul says praising Riddle “I want it…no I wouldn’t want that cast on me” his tone change midway.

“You must do something; he is your familiar!” The Headmaster glaring at Sora as he groans, “I’ve been trying to tell you, he is not my familiar”

“eh, he’s not” The Headmaster looks surprised but then clear his throat “*ahem* if that is the case, then would someone take it out of the school. We won’t turn you into a stew. For I am so gracious” one of the teacher nods and grabs Grim to take him out.

 _“Gyaaahhh!_ Lemme go! I’m definitely, definitely—! Going to become a great mage!” Grim says before the door closes on him, shutting out his complaints.

“Now I kinda feel bad for him,” Sora says feeling a bit guilty “don’t be, with your help, we have stopped the beast from making more damage to the school,” Azul says looking at Sora politely, _‘a magic that able to stop time, what powerful magic he has’_ he thought.

“Well…I guess your right” Sora says still looking at the door. “Now that is out of the way, after a whole lot of unexpected events, I shall bring this entrance ceremony to a close. Dorm leader, please show the new students to their respective dormitory”

“Hm? Now that I think about it, I don’t see the Dorm leader of Disomnia, Mister Draconia, around at all” The Headmaster says, looking around for the missing dorm leader. Sora heard many people mutter as the dorm leaders seem to discuss how they forgot to invite Malleus Draconia to the ceremony. _‘Seems like he is very popular’_ He thought as one student came up to take the Disonmia first years, and with that, the students, and the dorm leaders left, leaving only Sora and The Headmaster.

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

The Headmaster cleared his throat “now then, um…I’m sorry, what is your last name?” Sora look at Crowley and scratch his hair “I don’t have a last name, but it’s fine to just call me Sora” The Headmaster nods “very well then Sora, as for the term on where you shall stay, I’m sure I can figure something out”

“Uumm… actually Headmaster, I think there has been a mistake, I just really wanted to head back home,” Sora says earning a surprised look from the Headmaster “A-are you certain? The Ebony Carriage has never once made a mistake, you are in a very prestigious school where many students can learn very powerful magic, not taking it would be a waste”

Sora nodded firmly “I’m sure of it, I have made my friends worried about me far too much, and while being in this school sounds exciting, I want to go home and get back to my friends”

Crowley looks conflicted, the boy is carrying ancient magic that is unheard of, with him and Mister Draconia in Night Raven College, it would give a very huge benefit for the school. However, by the look of this young man, he seems to be very determined to go, with a heavy sigh he nods “Very well then, The Dark Mirror will promptly send you back home.”

He guides Sora to the platform in front of the Dark Mirror again. Once the boy stood there, Crowley stood behind him, hand still on his shoulder. “Now, visualize your home very clearly…”

Sora closed his eyes and visualized his home, the beach, the Island, where his friends are waiting for him. The mask in the mirror appeared once again from the green smoke. “Now, Dark Mirror! Guide this child back to the place they belong to!”

…

…

The Headmaster cleared his throat in embarrassment. “One more time. Dark Mirror! Guide this-”

“It is nowhere,” The mirror says.

“What?” Crowley drops his hand from Sora’s shoulder as he opens his eyes, he looks a bit worried.

“Nowhere in this world does this one belong. There is nothing.” The Mirror says. Sora sighs, he can’t say that he is not surprised, but he figures that it won’t be that easy. He has disappeared because he used too much of his magic and went past the limit, he figured that getting home would be a challenge.

“Oh my, for all the years that I have been The Headmaster. This is the first time anything like this has happened. I’m not sure what to do...” He looks at Sora “where do you come from?”

“I’m from Destiny Island,” Sora says looking at him “Destiny Island, hmm, I never heard of an Island by that name before” Sora sighs, “it’s alright, I guess I have to search my way back, I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” he says.

“hold on a second,” Crowley says “there is no way I’m letting a child go on his own, as an educator, throwing out a penniless youth who has no contact with their guardians would just break my heart. Since I am so kind!”

Sora look at him confused “umm ok?” Crowley then says in a bit of a cheery tone “how about you stay in the school for the time being. In the meantime, I will search for anything about your Island”

Sora looked at Crowley surprised. “Really?” The Headmaster nodded, “but of course. Ahh, how kind I am~! Aren’t I such an exemplary educator~?”

 _‘And as a bonus, I get to have this student in my school, ah, how lucky I am’_ he thought gleefully.

Sora looks at him a bit weird but he smiles, “thank you, I appreciate it” then he looks at The Headmaster curiously “But where can I stay?” Crowley smiles “No need to worry. I know a place where you can stay. It’s a little old, but a tasteful building.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sora couldn’t help but stiffen a little after seeing the condition of the place that he’ll be staying in.

“Is...this it?” Sora asks, looking at the building.

The building was set on top of the hill, but it looks like it’s on the verge of falling down. The gate outside was very rusty, and he could see a dead tree near some tombstones in the ground. He also noticed some gargoyles on the side of the building, looming over everything in their sight.

“How...charming…” Sora says uncertainty, looking at the rundown dorm. 

“Right, right, come on in,” Crowley says as the two go in.

The inside was looking way worse than the outside, it’s heavily dusty (but that is to be expected to be in a dorm that no one uses anymore) and he notices so many things that are broken. The wallpaper is peeling off the walls, and there's dirty cobwebs in every corner of the place. Sora turned his head and noticed a couch sitting by a large bay window, the cloth was tattered and stuffing was falling from the cushions. He could even see what looked like mold growing on the wooden floor.

“I know it’s not the best, but since you’re living here now, I will start to renovate the place to make it more liveable so do bear with it for a moment” Crowley says as he takes one of the chairs to place it upwards.

“Alright, thank you Headmaster” Sora says. 

“Well then, I shall start my research, make yourself at home, goodbye” and with that, The Headmaster leaves Sora alone in the empty dorm. Sora looks around the room and the condition of it, “Looks like I’m gonna have to start to clean the place a bit until it gets renovated.” He walks towards the window and notices that it’s started to rain, and looks back at the room, he now notices that there are some leaks. 

“ _Hyyyiii!_ It’s really coming down” A voice was heard, Sora quickly kept his guard up and summoned his magic keypen “who’s there?!” he shouted “ _Fgnaa_! What are you doing here?!” Sora looks for the voice and sees Grim at the end of the room, looking a bit spooked. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were thrown out” he says and relaxes his stance, but still holds on to his keypen, just in case. “ _Gnahahaha_ , if you think getting thrown out is gonna make me give up on getting into the school, then you’ve got another thing coming”

Sora looks at Grim weirdly and summons away his magic keypen, seeing Grim is not doing anything to attack “why are you so caught up on wanting to be in the school in the first place?” Grim just smirks “that is simple, it’s because I am a genius! One who is destined to be the greatest magician to ever live!”

“I’ve been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come to pick me up.” Grim says smugly, but then his tone changes “but...but... _Hhmmp!_ Clearly, the dark mirror just cannot see how great I am. So that’s why I came on my own. Not letting me in would be a loss for the world, you humans just don’t get it” Grim says crossing his arms, while Sora just looks at him confused.

“So it’s like that huh…” Sora says as he puts his hand into his pocket. Feeling something inside, his eyes widened, and pulled a gummi phone out of his pocket “My gummi phone,” he says, catching Grim's attention as Sora quickly tries to find a contact to try and call.

As soon as Sora went into contact, his face fell, seeing that there is no contact of anyone at all, no King Mickey, no Chip and Dale, no Ienzo, and no Riku. “oh…” he said, looking at his phone sadly before tucking it away into his pocket. Grim was about to ask until water started to drip down onto his ears. 

“ _Nya!_ So cold! The roof is leaking” Grim says, shivering and moving away from the spot to stop getting wet. Sora looks up to see that some of the tiles are loose, letting some water leak through “looks like we have to find a bucket, I wonder where it is…” he says and starts to walk, searching for another room.

As he walks into the hallway, he hears something within the corridors, he glances around as he summons his Magic Keypen, he waits in the middle of the hallway. He then hears the sound of wood creaking and starts to look around the hallway, listening for any other sounds. Soon enough Grim starts to follow Sora through the hallway.

_“Hihihihihi”_

Grim froze. “Did you hear something?” He says he sounds nervous but tries to put on a brave face.

  
  
  


Sora looks around and, when he turns, he is face to face with a ghost. “AHHH!!” Sora screams in surprise, making Grim jump. 

_“It’s been a while since we’ve gotten a guest!!_

_“I’m itching to work out!”_

“GHHHYYYAAAAAA! G-G-GHOOOOOOOOOOOST!” Grim shrieks in fright as he hides behind Sora’s leg; Sora gets into a fighting stance, but he is a bit shaken after being surprised like that. The ghost starts to circle Sora and Grim.

_“Everyone who lives here all got scared of us and left.”_ One ghost say

_“We’re always looking for new ghost comrades. How about you join us?”_ Says one big ghost.

Grim whimpers a bit before he shakes his head “Grim the Great Magician is not afraid of ghosts!” he says with a determined face, but his legs are noticeably shaking. And soon Grim starts to blow fire left and right, but it misses the ghost, “H-hey, careful” Sora says as he uses his Magic Keypen and aims at the fire to use Watera on it, putting it out. 

Sora looks at Grim and sees that he fires with his eyes closed “Don’t close your eyes!” he says as one of the ghosts approaches and Sora uses Fira at them.

_“Hot! Hot! Hot!”_

“In front of you Grim” Sora says as he uses Fira again to another ghost that comes near them 

“Don’t tell me what to do” Grim says as he shoots fire at the ghost in front of them. 

Sora starts maneuvering towards the ghost using Flow motions and shoots Fira at them, telling Grim where to aim at until the ghosts finally flee.

“They’re gone now,” Sora says as he summons away his Magic Keypen, “you did great it Grim,” he says smiling. “I… did?” Grim slowly opens his eyes and notices that the ghosts are gone, tilting his head. “Huh, I did it! That’s right! The Great Magician, Lord Grim, scared off those ghosts! Piece of cake!” He did a little winner’s dance before puffing his chest up proudly.

Soon, the two hear footsteps coming their way.

“Good evening, I have come to bring you dinner, uniforms, and supplies for school, for I am so gracious,” Crowley says, bringing food, and a bag filled with what Sora’s assuming are uniforms and books. He was smiling until he saw Grim “That’s the monster who acted violently during the opening ceremony! I thought we’ve thrown him out already, why is he here?!”

“Hmph! I got rid of your ghost problem, be grateful!” Grim says proudly. “Hm? What do you mean, please explain.” Crowley says, looking at Sora. “Well, there were ghosts in the dorm, but Grim and I took care of them.” Grim looked at him “Huh? I didn’t see you do anything obviously, I took care of it on my own” Sora glared a bit at Grim “what was that? You had your eyes closed, of course, you didn’t see me help you” he says to Grim, crossing his arms.

“Ghosts you say?” Crowley says thinking, “Now that you mention it...ever since the mischievous ghosts settled down. They’ve been causing trouble and scared off all the students… It has become an abandoned dorm.” He informed them curiously.

Sora says, “Yeah, Grim was really helpful taking the ghosts out, so can he please stay in the dorm?” The Headmaster looked at Sora in surprise. “What was that now? The monster stays?” Sora nodded, “Yeah, please, I promise to make sure that he will behave.” Grim looked at Sora in surprise.

“Hmm...I guess it can't be helped, alright then” Crowley says nodding in affirmative “ _Fgna_! Really?!” Grim says excitedly. “However, I cannot simply allow someone, let alone a monster, into the school. Especially one who wasn’t selected by the dark mirror.”

“Well, I will take responsibility for him, since I did ask for him to stay, I’ll make sure that he is on his best behaviour” Sora says confidently. Crowley stares at him and sighs “very well, but he does not come to school, you may take care of him but do not bring him into the school” he warns Sora. He nods “got it”

After that Crowley shows them the room where they’ll be sleeping and uses his wind magic to get rid of the dust lying around the room and a fire spell to burn any trash. “There you are, as I mentioned I will have someone renovate the dorm and here some madol, but you have to take care of anything else” Crowley stated as Sora nod as Crowley give Sora some madol “got it, thank you so much” Crowley nods and leaves him and Grim alone in the room.

Looking at the room, he sees that Grim is already jumping on the bed and sinking into the mattress “so soft,” he says. Sooner than later, Grim falls asleep.

Sora looks at Grim, smiling before he goes to sit on the bed. Frowning, he holds up his hand and summons his magic keypen⸺he never got a chance to take a good look at it. It looks like a pen, but it holds the shape of a key, with three teeth sticking out at the bottom of the pen; at the top of the pen is a crown that resembles his necklace. He inspects the keypen, unconsciously holding onto his own necklace.

Sora feels a bit anxious and he closes his eyes, his magic keypen disappears and is replaced by his kingdom key. He opens his eyes and sighs in relief as he grips the handle in familiarity, he then summons away his keyblade and goes to the bed, moving Grim so he can lay down and stare up at the ceiling.

_“You yourself will vanish from this world. And without the power of waking, you can’t return to the world you came from”_

Chirithy’s word echoes through his mind and he frowns but shakes his head and has a determined look on his face _‘I will find my way back, please wait for me’_ he thinks as he slowly falls asleep. 

**⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙**

_“Hehehehe… you better wake up or else you’ll be late for school”_

“Hmmm..five more minutes” Grim says as he turns and presses his paws into Sora’s face

Sora groans as he slowly rises up from bed, only to be greeted by the three ghosts that he and Grim had fought, making him wide awake, he summons his key pen “you again!” He screams, waking Grim up, he sees the ghosts “ _Fnga_! You ghosts,” he’s getting ready for his fire spell.

_“Now now, since you’ll be living here, you're bound to have us here, we were here first after all”_ a skinny ghost says, seeming to be smirking while the other two ghosts chuckle. Sora relaxes his stance and dispels his magic keypen “hmmm...I guess you're right, you guys did live here first…”

“ _Fnga!_ But Sora!” Grim says looking at Sora as Sora shakes his head “well, since we’ll be living here, and I think the ghosts won’t leave no matter what, so we’ll just have to get used to living together Grim” Sora says, still looking at the ghost as they look at them excitingly, Grim cross his arm but sigh “...fine”

_“Hehehehe...looks like we found a very interesting person living here”_ the normal-looking ghost says as the big ghost says smirking _“which means we’ll have a good time pranking them...hehehehe…”_ and then the three ghosts disappeared.

Sora sighs and goes to the bag that the headmaster had given him and looks finds the uniform; a white button-up shirt, a dark grey vest and a black blazer and pants, and a black and white tie. He changes his clothes and looks at himself in the mirror on the wall. His white shirt is tucked under the pants and vest and he puts it under the blazer but leaves it open before he looks at the tie, he tries to wear it but it always looks awkward. Grim looked at Sora “I don’t think that fits you” Sora sighs and gives up on wearing the, just tucking his necklace under the uniform, and the two headed out to the lounge.

As they went down, Grim’s stomach starts to grumble “Soorraaa….I’m hungry, give me canned Tuna” he says. “The headmaster did give me some madol, but I think it won’t be enough, guess we’ll skip breakfast,” he says looking at the madol on his hand, he tucks it in his pocket, his munny is looking low as well. Grim is about to make a remark until his nose picks up on something that is coming from the kitchen, he quickly goes to the kitchen, which makes Sora look at him curiously, following him to the kitchen. 

“Nya! There’s sandwiches here!” Grim looks at a table that is clean with four sandwiches, two on two plates, Sora looks surprised “huh? Did the headmaster send this to us?”

_“Hehehehe…no, it was us”_ Sora heard a voice behind him and jumped when he saw the three ghosts. Sora jumps back in surprise but then looks at them curiously “you did?”

The three nodded _“while we do want to prank you guys, I must admit, we went a little too far to scare you people, so take this food as an apology”_ the normal-looking ghost says as the other two nod _“indeed, our garden has a good harvest anyway, so we’ll put it to good use for you to eat, wouldn’t want you to go and have an empty stomach,”_ the skinny ghost says as Sora brightens up and smiles “wow, thank you so much,” he goes to the table and eats one of the sandwiches as Grim is eating his second one. 

“The tomato and lettuce are fresh as it just has been picked” Grim says cheerfully as he takes another bite, “it’s so good! but how do you get these?” Sora asks at the ghost as the big one chuckles _“hehehe, we may be dead, but that does not mean we don’t have anything to do, Willow harvests them in the garden in the back of the dorm”_ Sora tilts his head as the skinny one points at himself _“that is me, my name is Willow, looks like we have to introduce ourself”_ the normal-looking ghost nods in agreement _“my name is Buffy,”_ then the big ghost says _“and my name is Xander”_ then the three speak unison _“and we’re the three ghosts in the Ramshackle dorm”_

Sora looks at them in awe as he finishes his sandwich “nice to meet you, my name is Sora” Grim looks at them as he finishes his sandwich “and I am the great and powerful lord Grim, I gotta say you ghost are useful to have around, I will let you roam”

The three ghost giggle as Xander says _“hehehe...oh a reminder, better hurry Sora or you’ll be late”_ Sora perks up and grabs a sandwich “ah you’re right, I have to go” he says as he quickly ate the last sandwich and as Grim jumps down the counter “let’s go,” he’s about to head out when Sora stops him.

“ _Fnga!_ Hey, what’s the deal” Sora shakes his head “hold on, the headmaster told me not to have you in the school building, while he does give you permission to stay here, my job is to watch over you, so you have to stay here,” he explains as Grim crosses his arms “but I want to come and study to be the great magician that I know I am” 

Sora quickly thinks of something that will get Grim to stay “how about when I finish school I tell you what I learned and share my notes, so you can also learn as well?” He suggests. Hopefully this will get him to behave.

Grim looks at Sora and sighs “fine,” he says, but then glares at Sora “but be sure to give me all the powerful spells,” Sora nods “of course, ah, hold on I need to make sure I don’t forget something” He left for a moment to grab something from their room, leaving a smirking Grim alone in the kitchen.

As Sora comes back with his bag, he notices Grim is missing. His first thought is that Grim was sulking somewhere like the 'cat' he was, he looks around and calls for him. When no answer is given he sighs and yells, "I'll be back after school!" Before leaving the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is chapter 2, don't worry the fun stuff will happen, so please bear with me, I'm the type that goes for slow-burn type of writing because I like to go to detail, but I don't know what do you guys think.  
> also, the ghost name is the name of the lonesome ghost in Disney Mickey Mouse short.  
> at least I think it does.  
> I don't know, my friend told me it is, poor fourth ghost, we shall never see it  
> now the next episode is where the bi-I mean a certain redhead shows up to ruin or to bless our day


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for some verbal fight

Even though the dorm is right next to the school, Sora still has to go through the main street to get to the building, he walked quickly while getting a better grasp o his bag. He noticed that his bag is heavier than he anticipated but thought nothing of it as he finally reached the campus ground. 

And there, he sees the seven statues that he is very familiar with.

“Huh?” he looks at the statues dumbfounded ‘why are they here?’ He thinks t as he looks at the seven statues of the villain that he had fought previously, which was soon interrupted when he felt his bag moving around; and all of a sudden the bag opened and Grim jumped down.

“Fuuaaaahhhh….I can barely breathe there, and don’t move it around too much, it makes me dizzy”

“Wha—Grim?! You were in there?!” he says looking at Grim as Grim say “I really want to go to the school, to be a great magician, and to do that I want to learn it all by myself” he says as he then looks at the statues as Sora sigh “come on Grim” 

“Hey hey, who is that auntie over there?” Grim says, ignoring Sora and pointing at the statue of a lady that looks like a queen, with one hand holding a heart stick, and at the bottom of the statue, a patch of roses. “You're not even listening to me Grim” Sora sighs as he crosses his arms “yes I am, now come on, tell me who this is?” 

“Eh?! You seriously haven’t heard of the Queen of Hearts?” The two look back to see a redhead with red eyes and a heart mark on his left eye, he was wearing a uniform similar to Sora except for the noticeable difference in the red vest, and the red and black band tied to his right arm.

“Queen of Hearts? Is she important?” Grim says looking at the statue curious.

“In the past, she was the queen who lived in the Rose Labyrinth. She was someone who valued rules and discipline above all; she was very strict in all things from the march of the Card Soldiers to the color of roses. Even though it’s a country full of insane guys, they’re all in complete obedience to her. Why? It’s because disobedience to laws will get you instantly beheaded” the boy explained.

Grim stiffened by the statement. “That’s scary!”

The boy laughed “But personally I think it’s pretty cool, because no one would want to listen to a queen that is nice all the time, right?”

Sora looks at the boy as if he has grown a second head “what, that is not true?” The boy looks at him confused, “huh?”

“As you said, She’s the ruler of Wonderland but she's not a good one; she would behead people if she was crossed, even if people make one slightest mistake. While Wonderland is a land of nonsense, it's fair to be strict… but she was too strict. Not only that, she's not fair for what she had done to Alice, I tried to prove her innocence but she just shrugged it off and tried to behead me and my friends” Sora explained in his experience with the queen of hearts.

He looks at them only to see the sight of the guy and Grim staring at him as if he grew a second head, “and how would you know that? Because there is no way you could make contact with a historical figure" the boys say as he crossed his arms. Sora pinched his eyebrows “but it’s true—“ however before he could argue any further, Grim interrupts Sora yet again “come on Sora, I think it is true, a strong leader is better” he then looks at the boy “by the way, who are you?”

They stare at Sora for a moment before grinning at Grim “I'm Ace, a fresh-faced first year. Nice to meetcha~” Grim smirks and crosses his arms “I am Grim, a genius who'll become the greatest magician.” Sora stayed silent for a bit before introducing himself “I’m Sora.” 

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

Grim starts to move onto a statue of a lion with a scar over his eye “Hey, Ace. How about that lion over here with the scar, are they famous?” Ace grinned “Of course! This is the King of Beasts who rules the Savanna. However, he was not born to be king, he took the throne through effort and elaborate planning. After becoming king, he even allowed the loathed hyenas to live in his kingdom with discrimination.” 

Sora crossed his arm “I mean sure that he is thoughtful enough to put the hyena in the kingdom; But that would overpopulate the carnivore which would ruin the circle of life, and not only that, his elaborate plan is driving away from the true king from the kingdom” Ace raised his eyebrow and start to look annoyed at Sora “uh...huh….right…like you were there…” Sora was about to argue that but stopped himself when he realized that he almost told him about the other world.

Grim just looks at them weirdly before grabbing their attention to them again “Hey come on don’t ignore me. Who's the lady with octopus legs?” he says pointing at the statue of an octopus lady with a contract at hand.

Ace starts to look annoyed at Sora but starts explaining “The Sea Witch who lives in a cavern in the deep. Her purpose was to help all unfortunate merfolk. As long as you could pay the price, she could transform you, help you find love, anything. If it was within her power, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do. They say her prices were pretty high, though. That's what it costs for 'anything'”

“Nyaaa-ha! So what you're saying is that I can get rich if I become a great magician!?!” Grim says excitingly as Sora looks at them both in frustration “Grim no, that’s not how that works. And besides, Ursula would make a deal for her own benefit, and she would make sure that she would make the deal go her way, the deals that she makes are never fair”

Ace’s eyes widen and look at Sora in frustration “how can you just call her by name so casually, you can’t just disrespect a historic figure” Sora just cross his arm in annoyance “well they don’t really give me a reason to make me call them by title out of respect” Ace looks at Sora in confusion and annoyance “huh?!”

“Hey come on I’m trying to learn about these people and you're making me confused! what about this man in the big hat?” Grim says 

Ace sighs in frustration “The Sorcerer of the Sand. He was a cunning cabinet minister to a foolish sultan and saw through the fake prince who was actually a street rat trying to deceive the princess. Then he got a magic lamp and became the most powerful sorcerer of all! With that power, they say, he became a sultan.”

He then looks at Sora looking annoyed “got anything to say about him?” Sora nods “yes I do actually. Jafar, while he is cunning, he is also very manipulative, he tried to steal a lamp from Aladdin, trapping him in the cave of wonders, kidnap Jasmine and also abuse Genie to overthrow the sultan, he is not a good person” 

Ace just stares at him as if he has gone insane, takes a deep breath, and narrows his eyes at Sora “and this is where you need to stop letting reality and fantasy mix together, seriously? What? Are you from a world where the Great Seven are seen as Villains or something?” 

Sora is oh so tempted to telling Ace that it’s true but he is already on thin ice as he is breaking the world order. Fortunately, Grim quickly moves on “She is the Beautiful Queen. Every day, she checked the "Beauty Ranking" in her magic Mirror. And when it looked like she might fall from the number one spot, she never hesitated to do anything to get it back. I guess she had the strong will to remain the most beautiful in the world? It’s so impressive… They say she was even adept at making poisons.”

Ace then looks at Sora as if he expected him to argue only to see Sora just staying silent and just stare at the statue, Ace smirks “what got nothing to say about her?” Sora just crossed his arm and smirked back “never met her, but I bet she’s just as bad as the others” Grim just stared at the statue, looking a bit nervous “She's pretty... but.... no thanks...” Ace just shrugs, “You think? But it's cool that she has something she'll never give up.” Grim then says “S-sure, that single-minded drive is pretty cool.” And then Ace jumps in surprised and Sora laughs a bit “Grim just say the beautiful queen is single-minded”

Ace just glares at Sora in anger before Grim jumps to another statue “Over there, what's the guy on fire? Just looking gives me goosebumps.” 

“He's the Lord of the Underworld! He rules a land crawling with evil spirits on his own. No doubt he is extremely skilled. Even though he's got a scary face, he did that detestable job without ever taking a vacation. and his sincerity won over Cerberus, the Hydra, even the Titans, to fight for him.” Ace explained while Sora just glared at the statue of Hades before he grumbled. 

Ace couldn’t hear what he is saying, but can make it around the line of “…making Hercules tired….manipulate Cloud and Aaron…destroy the coliseum…taking over Olympus…” but Ace just raised an eyebrow and shook his head while Grim took in the information of Hades “Hmmm. So having talent doesn't mean you get to be haughty.”

The three then go to the last statue, and just by looking at her already give Grim a shiver down his spine but chose to ignore it “And the last one, with the horns?”

Ace looks at it and says “That is the Witch of Thorns from the Magic Mountains. Noble and elegant, even within the Seven, she is top class in magic and curses! She can summon lightning and storms, cover an entire country in thorns, her magic is on a whole other level. There was even a time she transformed into a huge dragon!” 

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

Ace took a glance at Sora again and expected a comment of the statue, only to see the boys glare at the statue. Ace felt a sudden chill down his spine seeing Sora intense glare at the witch of thorns as if she did something wrong to him, he shakes his head and thought ‘what a weird guy’

“Oooh! A dragon! All monsters look up to them!” Grim says looking at the statue in admiration while Ace then smirks “They're all so cool~... Unlike a certain raccoon”

Grim looked at Ace and was surprised “Funa ~ !!” and with that Ace couldn’t take it anymore and started to laugh “Pfft... Ahaha! I can't bear it anymore! Ahahahaha!” as Grim regains himself from the shock and starts to glare at Ace.

“You two are the ones that went crazy at the entrance ceremony? Wow, a monster like you that wasn't called but still dares to trespass. Not only that I did not expect this guy to get the basic history of the great seven wrong, it’s like he read the wrong history book, and you don’t even know about the Great Seven. How ignorant can you be?! I recommended you go back to kindergarten before coming to Night Raven College.” he says, smirking and watching in amusement as he slowly sees Grim start to get angry, while Sora now just looks in a daze at the Witch of Thrones statue, he then walks over Sora “seriously what is it with this guy, suddenly spaces out like that, what a weirdo” he turns to see Grim looking very angry.

“Pfftkuku...Gunnnnnuuhuhuhu~” the cat growled as Ace just shrugged and smirk again, “I thought I'd just mess with you a bit, but you really blew my expectations away. Oh well, unlike you I have something important to do, see ya~” and Ace starts to walk away only for all the sudden fire to appear in front of Ace, making jumps.

“This jerk! He's just gonna say all that and leave! I'm ticked off! Funnnnaaaaaah!” Grim says as he gets on all fours and blows a fireball in Ace's direction but Ace dodges it in a nick of time “Oh! Watch out! What're you doing!” he screamed as Grim growled “It's what you get for making fun of me! I'm going to light up that fire-head of yours!”

And now it’s his turn to growl “Fire-head, huh? Heeeeee. You've really got guts picking a fight with me. I'll turn you into a puffy, little toy-poodle!” he smirk “might as well vent my frustration of talking with that idiot to you”

Grim blew another fireball at Ace, but instead of dodging, he took out his magic pen and used wind magic to change the trajectory of the fireball onto somewhere else, and the two continued doing that, not realizing that they set fire onto the grass. Grim start to get furious and says “eat this!” and uses his magic to fire a big fireball at Ace.

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

_“Maleficent!”_

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy go into the room where Maleficent is waiting for them._

_She turns to them “I’m afraid you're too late. At any moment now, the final keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness, it is unstoppable” she says mockingly as the three summon their weapons_

_“We’ll stop it!” Sora says as he gets into a fighting stance "after coming this far, there’s no way we’re gonna let that happened”_

_Maleficent glared at them “you poor simple fool, you think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?” and with that, the trio start to charge into Maleficent._

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

_Another showed Sora, Donald, Goofy going after Maleficent and Riku (no...not Riku) appeared “do you need any help?” he said coldly._

_“Riku!”_

_(not...Riku)_

_Donald glance at Riku “is that—”_   
  


_“Yes. A keyblade. But unlike yours, this keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate...behold”_

_He then turns and stabs Maleficent with the keyblade striking her heart._

_“Now open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!” and with that, he promptly disappeared as immense magic overflowed on her._

_She started to grin “this is it! This power! The true darkness!” she says as green flames start to consume her and the trio watched in horror as Maleficent turns into a huge dragon and breathes fire towards them._

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

“AAAAHHH! CRAP!”

Sora snapped out of his daze to the sight before him.

Grim and Ace looking horrified at the queen of heart statue and the field around the said statue is set on fire, quickly he summons his magic pen and cast _watera_ to stop the fire, but the damage has been done.

“Uaaahhhh….the Queen of Heart’s statue is charred”

Sora looks at the two of them “what did you two do?!” he says.

“It’s not my fault! If he didn’t blow my fire away, then the statue wouldn’t get hit” he said pointing his paw at Ace.

“Did you really think I will just stand there and let you fry me?!” Ace counters angrily at Grim.

“Enough!!! Just what is going on here!”

The three froze to see the headmaster looking mad at the sight of the charred queen of hearts.

“Guh!...headmaster” Ace thought grimly as Grim quickly tried to run away “He's going to tie us up with the 'lash of love'! Get outta here!” Ace hears this and actually tries to run, only for the headmaster to take out his ‘whip of love’ and whip it at both Ace and Grim.

“Oowwwww!”

“Fgyaaa! It hurts just as much the second day in a row!”

“This is my Lash of Love! It'll be another hundred years before you can outrun me!

I told you just yesterday to 'not cause any trouble', didn't I? Then you go and char the statues of the Great Seven! I very much would like to see you expelled.” The headmaster scolded the two and Ace looked up in horror.

“Wait! Not that!” he says as the headmaster turns to Sora who froze. 

“And you. Didn’t I say not to bring Grim into the campus, I’m already hesitant enough at leaving him in your care” he said crossing his arm as Sora looks down guilty “you did, but Grim keeps following me, and I did try to bring him back into the dorm”

The Headmaster sighs “My goodness.. You, what's your grade and name?” he turns to Ace.

“Ace Trappola, first year,” he mumbled out

“Then, Trappola, Grim, and Sora. As punishment, I order the three of you to wash 100 windows around campus!” he stated.

Sora sighs and just accepts it, it is an acceptable punishment.

Ace and Grim, however…

“Nyaaa!? It's all ‘cause this joker was making fun of us!” 

“Eeeh!? Me too?” the two complained

“Most definitely! After school, meet in the cafeteria. Understood? And Sora, bring Grim back to the dorm until after school, then you can pick him up to start working on the windows”

“Okay…”

“Fiiinnee….”

“This has been nothing but misery since yesterday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....procrastinating is a bitch. I'm so sorry this took so long, with college and Christmas (my mom ask for help making tons of cookies and cleaning the house) taking my time, but now I'm free so I think I can make a bit more chapters so yeah, thank you for being patient with me and hope you enjoy.
> 
> The next chapter is chaos ensues, there are anger and tears 
> 
> come scream at me at tumblr to continue this slav-I mean work lol  
> https://shayclov391.tumblr.com/


End file.
